


[Podfic] A Cat Don't Like (What's Easy to Come By)

by Koschei_B



Series: [Podfic] Cats and Witchers, Oh My [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, russian speaking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Koschei_B
Summary: Loving someone doesn't mean they're never annoying, or that you never need to leave dead birds in their boots.This is what happens when you speak the same love language.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfic] Cats and Witchers, Oh My [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandomtrees





	[Podfic] A Cat Don't Like (What's Easy to Come By)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cat Don't Like (What's Easy to Come By)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346759) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> I hope this is good enough, james :)

[Drive link here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16Oq3Nqfcdl9HnxhGVstYU01J2_iZ-dsJ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
